Answers behind the door
by parmakai66
Summary: Steve wasn't the only one that found answers behind the door.


Answers behind the Door. The Wo Fat Point of View

Timeline: Season 3, Mother's Day.

Someone went to a lot of trouble to spring me from jail. I didn't know the man that orchestrated it. Frank Delano. He made a big statement doing it like he did. Showing how invincible he thinks he is, acting like no one can get to him. I know that he did things that are unspeakable to get out of jail, killing people that had nothing to do with why he was in trouble or affected his life. I've eliminated people as well, however I've been more calculated about it. I weigh out a person's usefulness before I make any decision about something that permanent. People have a lot of uses in life. Best to capitalize on that before time runs out.

Delano can try to think that he and I are allies now, however, that truly buys no clout with me. He plays his game too flashy for my tastes. He divulged his most valuable piece of information too early, showing his cards too quickly, losing any leverage he could have had over me. That is his loss and while I momentarily thought about killing him for it, I decided to let Five-O take care of that matter. It wasn't going to take much for McGarrett to become wise to his game.

I had more important matters to attend to, specifically Shelburn. This mythical person that has been alluding me for nearly all of my life. The person that was responsible for the death of my father. Delano provided me with Shelburn's location at the HPD safe house. He provided men to overpower the police detail so I could get in and take care of my nemesis with my own bare hands. McGarrett's girlfriend was easily distracted, which was disturbing to me. For someone with much tactical training, she left her wing exposed to chase a ghost and I took full advantage.

I climbed the stairs quickly and quietly. At the top, I encountered a hallway and doors, which had they been properly staged would have slowed me, putting me at risk to being caught. But instead all were open but one and I knew that was where Shelburn was hiding. I opened the door and swung my arm around the door frame ready to make the kill before Shelburn could defend himself. I just wasn't expecting who was waiting on the other side.

"Mother?"

The sight of her paralyzed me. A thousand thoughts flooded my mind in a matter of microseconds. The happy times in our life that we shared. The saddest day. The times in the past twenty years that we were able to reunite clandestinely.

"Anthony." Whispering the name she gave me as a child, the name I have used as my alias all of my life. The name on my passport that allows me free travel in this world.

"Mother wha, eye, who's Shel…?" She cut me off before I could even form a logical sentence.

"Anthony, you need to go before Steve gets here. He's on the way."

"Whaeye," I stammered over my words again still in shock that my mother stood in this room instead of the person I had intended to kill. "Shelburn?"

"It's me," she whispered. "Anthony. Shelburn is me. I'm Shelburn. It's a made up name the agency gave me." Doris threw her hands up in frustration and waved the gun in my face. "OK, now you know. Everyone knows. The secret is out. You have to go now. Seriously. Get out before Steve gets here because he'll kill you."

I walked to the window, pushed it open and then hesitated. There were many things I wanted to tell her, how much I still loved her. How I wanted to have a real relationship with her. How I tortured my brother for hours trying to understand who Shelburn was because I thought he knew. Scratch that, I shouldn't tell her that…there are some things your mother should never know.

"Shoot at me, so Steve doesn't question why you let me go."

"I'm not going to shoot you."

"Mother! Do it! Steve's smart like me. He'll have many questions about why you didn't kill me."

I looked back at her and she seemed as paralyzed as I was just second ago. I knew she was never going to fire the gun at me or the floor or anything. The sirens were getting closer. My window of opportunity was running out. I leapt over the bed, grabbed her hand holding the gun pulled the trigger three times. Then I dove back across the bed, flipped out the window and dropped the ten feet to the ground. I heard Catherine's voice in the room above as I hid in the shrubs. I watched Steve run into the house yelling 'Mom" as he ascended the stairs. And then I ran away, into the darkness.

As I made my getaway, I felt tears stinging my eyes and that sense of abandonment that I had felt as a child. I stopped behind a house and allowed myself two seconds to wallow in my self-pity. Another piece of the puzzle had been solved, yet more questions remain. Answers behind another door for a different day.


End file.
